conception_iifandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussionsfaden:Akemi-tama/@comment-26037005-20160709204024/@comment-4754943-20161208112156
Hey, Thanks for your explanation an overview on the Fire Emblem game xD I now want t to tell you something about trails of Cold Seel. It's like Conception and Tales of a Japanese RPG an in anime style. The characters are voiced, but they don't always talk (here it's simular to Tales of). Battle System: It it a Action Time Battle System, on the left side of the battle screen you have a bar that shows you which characters turn will be next. (Just like in Concpetion). The battle menu consists of following possibel choises: * Move: move the character to a nother place on the battle field * Run: Escape the battle * Item: Use Items * Attack: Perform a normal physical Attack * Art: Cast an art. This costs EP, and depending on the art that is cast it costs some time, so you won't cast the art right away, but some turns later. Arts are learned by setting the right "Quarz" into your ARCUS (the battle orbmet). Each Quarz has a special attack or funktion. Sounds difficult, but it it rather simple when playing. I don't want to go into detail here xD * Craft: Costs CP. These are unique to each characters. These are special styles each character can perform with his weapon. A special Craft is the so called S-Craft, I needs at least 100 CP and gets an extra damage bonus with 200 CP (the CP bar has max. 200 CP). When it is activated it will alsways consume ALL CP! But you can use this S-Craft at any time (called S-Break, so even if it's your opponents turn, you can activate the S-Craft). Then you can preform combat links, so always two persons can preform a link. The link lasts until the end of battle, or if one of the linkpartners dies (gets KO) There are some status illnesses as we know it from the tales games, like poison or paralizm. You can either heal your HP with artes or with items. For every battle, you'll get Experience - and that's how you level up. A feature better than in Conception: your party will split several times in the game, so you won't have all of the playable character in you team at once most of the time - but still they will level up^^. When all characters are K.O., there will be a game over screen, but the possibility to either fight again, weaken enemies and fight again AND return to home screen. So you could weaken your enemies until you are able to beat them - but it's more challaging if you try to beat them at their full strenght. It's a pretty tactical game xD Story: Setting: the world takes place in the Erebonian Empire. Erebonia has a class system, where nobles are far better than commoners - at least the nobles think that way. The country is in tension. There are two factions: one is the noble faction: all nobles who work for keeping the class system. And the reformist faction, this faction would like to get rid of the class system. Head of State is Emperor Eugent Reise Arnor III. His chancellor yet is a commoner (the emperor apointed him as chancellor himself). That chancellor is called Osborne and makes real hard line politics. He has many who would follow him but also many enemies - even among the comoners. The story starts with main protagonist Rean Schwarzer who just enrolled in Thors Military Academy. It's an academy for comoners and nobles alike, but they are usually in seperate classes and dorms. When Rean comes to his new school a new class is established: Class VII. Here are comoners and nobles. Who was chosen wasn't by chance but you don't know why until very late in the game. Only 9 students are in this class. The special thing to that class is, that they have a field study every month. On those fieldstudies (the player always will be in the group rean is in) they have to fullfill tasks, and suddenly a new organization shows up - they seem to want to trigger a war between Erebonia and Calvard Republic - or do they have a completely different goal?? ... RPG System: You'll have regular classes, here you will have to chose the right answer - which will get you AP. Academic Points: short AP. You will gain them throuout the game if you answer corrreclty, meet certain conditions, do hidden quests and what ever. The more AP you earn the better items you get in the game as a reward. After each chapter you AP for the chapter will be counted and you can get ranks from D to S. (To get S is really hard, because you need to get every single AP possible in the chapter). Bonding Events: Like in Fire Emblem you can strenghen you chracters bonds. You can do this by linking the characters in battle AND bonding events. On each Sunday (your free day) you can make 3 bonding events. You will have to chose between you're classmates. The ones that reach the strongest bonding level (5) will be chosable as your partner at the school festival. But different to conception, here it can also be boys (but as friends here) Rean has a notebook where he writes down some trivias from characters, sometimes you will have to do a bonding event to get that information - there is a trophy if rean gets all character triva. Then you have practical exams. Its a battle and if you meet all conditions you will get extra AP. During the time you're at school you can walk around freely in Trista and the Academy (so here its more like Tales than Conception, but you only have a limited region where you can walk, so you won't need a world map like in tales. Field studies: once per month, the class will be split in two groups. There will be about 2 to 3 days per field study. Here you leave the academy and travel to a certain town/place. Then you won't be able to return to the academy. You will be able to walk around freely in that area (mostly a town and one or two highways). Like on your free days, you will get a list of tasks, some of them are optional. Doing all will get you more AP! Old school house: Its a dungeon on the school yard. It's the old school house and everey month you will have a request on your free day to visit it. every month a new floor will open and spawns more powerful monsters. There is a secrtet to it I won't tell you (at least not unless you ask). Characters The characters are really cool, and you can really understand most of their doing or feeling. The really have rounded characters. You can learn through characters in talking to them or perform bonding events or hidden quests. All in all, I really love that game xDDDD. It's for PS3 and Vita... I really love the story, it's thrilling and complex. You never know what will happen next. -- Akemi